1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to an image technology, and more particularly, to an image capturing device for canceling a false color.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image sensor is used to generate image information. Pixels of the image sensor are provided with light and generate currents having different intensities according to an intensity of the received light. A circuit may be used to convert the currents into a digital signal for each pixel. A digital value of each digital signal is different depending on an intensity of the corresponding generated current. Image information may be generated based on the digital signals.
A charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) image sensor are generally used as an image sensor. A CMOS image sensor can be miniaturized fairly easily. Power consumption of a CMOS image sensor is also very low and accordingly can be applied to device having a limited battery capacity. A CMOS image sensor may be less costly to manufacture as compared to a CCD.